In Another Life
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: If Bakura had a friend in his past? What would happen if they met again in the present. The song: In Another Life by The Veronicas seems a bit like it. Please Read And Review!


Hey readers! This is my new story. I know I should be busy finishing all of my other stories but I got this new idea yesterday!

This chapter is basically about Bakura's past if he had a friend, except this is morely the girl's point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh otherwise Thief Bakura would have a friend in his past life and would have more screen time! Ryou would too! And I wouldn't let 4kids dub it, I would let Adult swim dub it lol.

Also please no flamers as they shall be used to light fireworks because I like fireworks.

* * *

3,000 years ago, in a dark village named Kul Elna there were many thieves, and children either running, stealing, playing or doing house chores.

A girl who was about 8 years old with platinum spiky, long hair and pale skin was standing in front of a group of other kids who all had tanned skin. They laughed at her when she asked to play with them.

"Go away loser," One of the kids spat at her, the girl backed away then accidentally fell on her bottom in the sand. They all laughed louder and kicked the sand into the girl's face.

The girl was called Lola, she lived with her mother, father and brother, Joah who was 13. Her whole family had tanned skin, why not her? Lola has always been in Egypt ever since she was first born, yet she is as pale as the moon.

Soon the children ran off when Joah arrived. He walked up to his sister and looked at her face, then removed the sand which was all over her face. Lola had been crying, so the sand stuck to her face, but luckily Joah got it all off and hugged Lola so she stopped crying.

When he let go of her, he asked, "What happened?"

"I wanted to play..." Lola answered him. A boy not so far from them had watched it all. He had white hair...

"Could I play with you?" He walked up to the two and asked kindly.

"Go on Lola," Joah said and Lola smiled and turned to the boy.

"Okay!" The two children grinned and ran off to play.

Joah smiled, then left to play with the white-haired boy.

"What's your name?" Lola asked the boy as they sat in front of the Nile.

"I'm Bakura, what's yours?" Bakura asked her as he looked at his reflection in the water.

"I'm Lola, and the boy you saw back there was my brother Joah," Lola told him then put her feet into the water and splashed slightly, not at anyone though. But Bakura splashed her feet, she grinned and then they had a mini water fight with their feet.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow when the sun comes up?" Bakura asked her and Lola nodded. Then the two left to go home.

Lola and Bakura soon became best friends and Lola was barely lonely anymore. She started enjoying her social life a bit more, but then her life fell apart...

* * *

You could smell smoke anywhere throughout the village, the sound of horses' feet clacking on the sands and flames making their way around, burning everything in it's way.

"Lola darling!" Her father yelled as he quickly found her hiding under her cold bed.

"I-I-m scared daddy!" Lola shouted while tightening her already closed eyes and hugging her pillow.

"Honey you need to run away from here! Please now! Before it's too later!" Her father told her.

"Lola!" She recognized Bakura's voice and stood up so he could see her, her face was wet from all of her tears and red cheeks which showed that she had been crying for a while since the soldiers first arrived.

"Come with me while we can still make it out of here," Bakura told her and put his hand out for her.

"W-what about my mummy and daddy?" Lola asked confused and yet still really sad.

"We are getting quite old anyway, just go because the soldiers are coming!" Her father shouted, so she held Bakura's hand and the two children ran into the night, running away from the flames, the horror and never looking back in case a soldier found them.

They soon were out of the village and on a cliff where they sat and watched as their once home village burned down. They saw many dead bodies and the soldiers, that they found out was the Pharaohs soldiers.

"How could they? How could they do that to us?" Bakura murmured to himself.

"Mummy... Daddy... Joah... Gone forever?" Lola whispered.

"Those idiots are going to pay, no matter how long it takes, I will get my revenge for what they have left us both with, we are only 8 years old! We are too young to lose our families and-" Bakura shouted angrily, while Lola got scared and put her head in her hands. She cried terribly.

Bakura then noticed and sat with her, he hugged her tightly and tried saying comforting words.

It worked when Lola just about stopped crying, after a few moments of silence the two walked around and found a cave to sleep inside for the night, probably for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Thank You for reading my story! Please Review and maybe give me any tips or point out mistakes so I can make them right.

If you want to, I have made a blog which tells you things like sneak peek reviews of new stories and next chapters! ht tp:/ /xxpinkblinkxx .wordpres s. co m (Remove spaces.) The link is also on my FF profile.


End file.
